User talk:RoseGui
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sim Universe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:GEORGIEGIBBONS page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- GEORGIEGIBBONS (Talk) 22:30, 17 December 2011 wath ur banned 4eva cuz u edit simz universe wiki. how i block ppl? nub admin 22:45, December 17, 2011 (UTC) :just don't ban me. i don't know either i nevar was admin, lulzy. you are sweet btw. c: Rose-hater ::U BANNED ME? IM SO SAD. I'M BOUT TO CRY. :'( Rose-hater hi ♥ :—Your Querido 22:54, December 17, 2011 (UTC) ::OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG. THAT IS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SWEET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ASK THE NUB ADMIN TO UNBLOCK ME PLEASE. LUV YA, Rose-hater who u call nub? ur all banned 4 eternity cuz i is da superadmin here :amg I law u <3 querida ::pls sign ur comments using four tildes like this ~~~~~ or otherwise I'll have to kiss you <3 ::k since u don't sign i'll have to kiss you :-* 1358 (Talk) 10:55, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :::hi dear 1358 (Talk) 11:09, December 18, 2011 (UTC) snuggles for you <3 1358 (Talk) 11:16, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Do you love me? Yes No :some love for you ^.^ <3 1358 (Talk) 13:01, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :::-* 1358 (Talk) 13:04, December 18, 2011 (UTC) <3 i r back 1358 (Talk) 15:03, December 18, 2011 (UTC) :be back soon :'( 1358 (Talk) 20:28, December 18, 2011 (UTC) never I'll never break up with you <3 --1358 (Talk) 22:55, December 18, 2011 (UTC) heyyyy <3 awwww ^.^ <3 I love you too. :) Ps. never start signing your comments ;) :-* 1358 (Talk) 15:13, December 20, 2011 (UTC) heyyy irc? ;) <3 1358 (Talk) 20:01, December 20, 2011 (UTC) *G'night Querida D: <3 1358 (Talk) 20:46, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :-* <3 :> 1358 (Talk) 19:12, December 21, 2011 (UTC) queridaaaaaa I miss you D: 1358 (Talk) 21:44, December 21, 2011 (UTC) *come to irc soon :'( 1358 (Talk) 21:50, December 21, 2011 (UTC) *Our wedding :D 1358 (Talk) 22:02, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Bom dia, Querida. <3 :-* 1358 (Talk) 10:19, December 22, 2011 (UTC) dear <3 Hiiiiiiiiiii ;) <3 1358 (Talk) 18:15, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :IRC please. D: 1358 (Talk) 18:27, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Feliz Natal D: Hey Rose, sorry I wasn't around yesterday. :( And today, I'm going to Germany, so I won't see you until December 31. DD: Enjoy your Christmas holiday, Querida; you'll be in my thoughts. <3 Bye honey, I love you. :) 1358 (Talk) 09:15, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Guten abend My best wishes from Germany <3 1358 (Talk) 15:18, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Eu amo-te Happy new year, Querida. <3 Be back on IRC soon, plz :'( <3 1358 (Talk) 19:51, December 31, 2011 (UTC) *you're sweeter <3 1358 (Talk) 19:51, January 2, 2012 (UTC) wink /msg MemoServ read new :* 1358 (Talk) 13:06, January 4, 2012 (UTC) honeyyy Rose, I miss you so much. :< <3 Hope I see you soon. ^_^ Love you <3 ;) 1358 (Talk) 21:40, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Rose <3 I will be on IRC today after all. ^.^ <3 1358 (Talk) 20:32, January 17, 2012 (UTC) dear <3 _:* 1358 (Talk) 22:13, January 18, 2012 (UTC) *I missed you on IRC. Nooooooooooooooo DDD: <3 1358 (Talk) 19:42, January 19, 2012 (UTC) <333 Come back, Rose <3 1358 (Talk) 19:29, February 3, 2012 (UTC)